


Nightmare

by looneyloser101



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Friendzone, Hidden Feelings, Nightmares, Noi has a boyfriend and it’s not Shin, Shin has a nightmare, Shin is afraid of being friendzoned lol, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28707120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyloser101/pseuds/looneyloser101
Summary: Shin has a nightmare.
Relationships: Noi & Shin (Dorohedoro), Noi/Shin (Dorohedoro)
Kudos: 8





	Nightmare

  
_“Noi... I.... I love you!”_

_ “Aww, love ya too, bud! I’m so glad we’re friends!” _

_ “Wait— uh—“ _

_ “Hey Senpai, I want you to meet someone! This is Kenji, my boyfriend!” _

_ *B O Y F R I E N D.... b o y f r i e n d......* _

_ The word echoes as the city comes crashing down on all sides. The sky turns red, and Noi’s figure begins to fade as Shin topples backwards..... _

“Ahh!!”  
  
Shin shot up off of his pillow. He was breathing hard and in a cold sweat.

He put a hand to his face. “Hah.. just a dream...”

He flopped back over and stared at the ceiling.  
  
He sighed.  
....

“Nope. I’m never telling her,” he said quietly to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This one’s very short and to the point. I like to think this could be a reason why Shin doesn’t tell Noi how he feels about her 😅😂


End file.
